Metal Sonic Transformation
by MetalSonic13
Summary: Josh is a kid with no parents. He is bullied, and ridiculed. But all that changes when he signs up for Dream.Inc medical testing.


Josh was a 14 yr old teen, who had a horrible life. He was bullied by Butch, the toughest guy in school, which caused him to do very poorly in gym. He got high grades, but always was depressed, ever since his parents died from cancer, Josh never seemed to care, he got checks from the government to get food and was able to keep a roof over his head. Josh was walking through the mall when he noticed a testing paper. Josh couldn't help but sign up; he needed money bad. About a week later it came. Josh opened up the package and saw the $10,000 he earned and a strange blue metal glove. The only instructions were to put the glove on and wait. Josh did exactly that and soon felt strange. His body started to turn metallic. His skin colour changed to blue. His eyes changed to red. His fingers became long spikes. His feet became red shoes. His torso slowly became a jet engine. It was long and painful but it was soon finally over. Josh woke up slowly, everything blurred like a TV screen coming into focus. Josh looked around and he saw shredded clothing. He slowly got up. His body was really cold. He slowly walked to the mirror and saw Metal Sonic looking back. "What's going on?" He then looked at his now grey and yellow hands. "The glove. It did this." Josh realized. Josh tried taking the glove off his right hand. By it didn't work. Josh was now a full robot. "_How am I going to cover this up at school?_" Josh thought. He looked in the jacket closet found a trench coat, sunglasses, gloves, and a hat. This would cover him up. The next day at School Josh was on his way to the Principal to talk about this. Lucky for him he couldn't feel heat anymore. Today was supposed to be 90 degrees. "Well if it isn't dork." Butch said. Josh suddenly stopped moving. If Butch revealed what he was. His school reputation would be ruined. He'd be treated like a freak. "What's with the get up dork? Isn't it hot today? Aren't you sweaty?" Butch asked. Josh didn't answer his new voice would give everything away. "Well okay dork time for your daily beating." Butch said throwing a punch for Josh's chest. When Butch's fist hit, a loud metal clang was heard, Butch recoiled in pain. "What the hell is in there?" Butch said. Josh started to run. Butch and his goons were going to discover what had happened. Strangely Josh didn't seem to get tired. In fact he was faster. _"Looks like there are some upsides to this."_ Josh thought making it to the principal's office on the third floor. "Ah hello Josh. Running from Butch again? Please take a seat." Principal. Probfix said. "Yeah. Butch is angrier than ever." Josh said. "Josh, your voice sounds deeper. I guess it must be puberty in effect again for you." Probfix said. "But please take off that hat and those Sunglasses." Probfix continued. "Promise you won't freak out?" Josh asked. "I promise." Probfix reassured. Josh took of the sunglasses and the hat, showing his new face. "Josh. Take off that mask as well." Probfix said slightly annoyed. "I can't it's my new face." Josh said. "What do you mean? The Principal asked. "I signed up for medical testing to get some money, they sent me a glove, and this was the result." Josh told him. "You mean your face is really like that?" Probfix asked. "Not just my face, but the rest of my body." Josh said taking off the trench coat and removing the gloves to prove it. "Should I tell the nurse?" Probfix asked. "No don't tell anyone! I have enough problems as it is." Josh said. "Oh. Okay Josh I won't tell. By the way. If you found out what Butch's problem was. He wouldn't be such a bully." Probfix said as, Josh put his disguise back on. Josh walked down the hallway when he saw butch. "All right dork if you don't take off that silly disguise. I'm gonna wham you until you can't feel anything anymore. _If only he knew_. Josh thought. "Okay I'll take it off, but not in front of all these people." Josh said taking him to the Janitor's closet. Josh then took off the disguise revealing his new body. "I said take off the Disguise dork." Butch said. "I did. This is the new me." Josh said. Butch suddenly realized he wasn't lying. "That is cool." Butch said. Josh was surprised. "It explains how I hurt my hand when I hit you. And it also explains why your voice is different." Butch continued. "I've been such a bully ever since my mom started dating this guy. His name is Max. When my mom isn't looking or isn't around. I get beat up by Max. I want to fight back but I don't want to disappoint my mom." Butch said. "I think I may be able to help." Josh said. Butch went home, with Josh watching a recording everything to his memory. The only other person there when Butch got home was Max. Who then proceeded to beat up Butch. When Butch's mom got home, She saw he was bleeding. "He fell down some stairs." Max said, until they noticed the TV turning on a video of what really happened. "Max! I can't believe you beat up my kid!" Lara said angrily. "Lara! I can explain!" Max desperately tried. Butch headed up to his room. Josh headed off. The Next day at School Butch came up to Josh and said. "Hey man. Thanks for helping my mom realize what a jerk that guy was." Butch said. "No problem." Josh answered to Butch. "Now time for me to help you." Butch said tearing off Josh's disguise. Soon everyone was staring at Josh. Josh waited for the insults to come, but all he heard was Oohs, Ahs, and Cheers. "Hey lets give Josh a nickname!" one kid shouted, "Yeah lets call him Metal!" another one screamed. Soon everybody was cheering for Josh (Who is now called Metal.) "I don't get it. I thought they would ridicule me." Metal said confused. "Nah man. They love you. They think your pretty cool." Butch said. Metal looked at his new best friend, things were going to be different now. His new life was going to be exciting, no longer picked on, but instead praised; Metal's life had changed for the better. When Metal got back home he saw a letter from the company he had signed up for the medical testing. "Dear Josh.

Congratulations on the trial test being completed. Sadly we are sorry to inform you that the change is permanent. But if you are enjoying the new change, gather some friends and we shall have surprises for all of you. The Dream world will soon be finished.

From: Dream. Inc" Metal wondered what they meant, but whatever Dream. Inc meant, he was sure his life, and probably some new friends of his would enjoy it.

Fin.


End file.
